Passion
by clarabranson
Summary: Clara Branson loves writing erotic stories about Severus Snape. When Severus discovers the website where Clara has posted her stories, he confronts her with a dilemma. SSxOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


I loved writing stories about my favorite teacher, Professor Snape. By no means was potions my best subject, but my god did he give me butterflies everytime I thought about him. To keep those butterflies maintained in class, I wrote about him in an online story. I was so shy in person, but all of that shyness was let loose in my story. All those dirty thoughts that plagued my mind were written down and played out to the max. I had to pull a lot of strings to be able to bring my laptop to Hogwarts, seeing as they don't have muggle things (nor electricity), but I managed. I named them, The Crush of All Crushes. I only hoped that no one I knew would find my site, but someone did. Professor Snape found my site, and he was flabbergasted. He had no idea I of all people could even think of something so...dirty...  
The day after he found my site, he asked to see me after class. I had no idea what he wanted.  
"What do you do in your spare time Miss Branson?" he asked, folding his hands on his desk as I stood in front of him. I frowned and answered him, "Well, I like to go down to the lake," I said. "What about that computer of yours?" "Oh, my computer? I use it every once and awhile, why?" "Do you like to write stories Miss Branson?" I stayed calm, brush it off. "Not really, why do you ask?" I answered back. He then got up and walked around his desk. "Have you ever written...about me. and you?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "Of course not sir," I said, then getting an idea, I continued, "that would be like...the crush of all crushes wouldn't it?"  
And with that confirmation, he swept me into his arms, pushing me onto the desk, pushing everything else off the desk. "OH God," I said, as he kissed me, leaning me back onto the desk. I laughed as he began kissing my neck, and then lower, and lower, unbuttoning my blouse as he went. I smiled, watching him. He was sooooo into it. He then got to my skirt, and began to pull it down. He then pulled down my pink polka-dot panties, making me gasp at the coldness of it. I bit my lip as he looked up at me. "Want to find out how I really am in bed?" he asked seductively. He then began to suck on me, flickering his tongue on my bud. My breath began to shorten, becoming shallower and shallower. I shot my neck back as he stuck his tongue into me as far as he could. I knew I wouldn't last much longer, as he contiuned to pump in and out of me, and I soon released into his mouth. "Uhhhh," I cried as he lapped me up. He got up and was naked with the flick of a wand. I looked at him. "You're even bigger than I imagined," I gasped, looking at his member. "Hell ya I am," he said, kissing me lustfully. "I want you to know that I've never actually done this before," I told him to his amazement. "My god...how did you come up with those stories," he asked, stopping the kiss. I simply smiled and answered, "I had a lot of free time, Professor, and I just could not free you from my mind. I am simply infatuated with you sir." He then kissed me passionately once more before slowly entering into me. I bit my lip and felt as though I wanted to cry, never expecting this much pain. It took awhile for the pain to stop, but it finally did, and god did it feel good. "SEVERUS!" I cried out in pleasure as he pumped into me harder and harder, making the desk shake. "Wrap your legs around me, it will feel even better," he told me, watching my face full of pleasure. I did as he said, and screamed in ecstacy. "OHHHH!" I cried as he pumped even faster. I watched his concentrated face as the knot in my stomach tightens even further. All of a sudden, he let go of everything in him, filling me completely. "OOOHHHH!" we both screamed, as his climax joined with mine. He then left me, making me want more. "I have another class coming soon, and you're going to be late." he said, grabbing his wand and flicking it, cleaning the two of us, and with another flick clothing the both of us, almost. "OH my god." he screamed, realizing he had switched the two of ours underwear. I had been wearing a thong. "HA!" I laughed as he flicked his wand once more.


End file.
